Young Love
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Five year old Kagome gives out her Valentine's Day gifts to her friends and crush. She gets one big one back from her ten year old crush. Written for Young Love Challenge over on Dokuga.


It was finally Valentine's Day and a five year old Kagome went to her class with a huge smile on her face. She had brought gifts for all of her friends, theirs siblings, her teacher, and her crush and she could not wait to hand them out. Plus the teacher told them they would be making a card in class today for one person of their choosing and she already knew who hers would be for. Her twin sister Kikyo had only gotten one gift to give and it was to the boy she had a crush on and it would be the same boy she made her card for.

Kagome whispered into Kikyo's ear, "Hey Kikyo since Inuyasha is the only one you got a gift for can I give him mine first?"

Kikyo smiled at her sister and whispered back, "Of course Kagome he is your best friend but do it quickly okay."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head right after the teacher called out for them all to take their seats so they could make their cards. She told them that when everyone was finished they would be able to exchange their Valentine's. The children quickly took their seats so they could start. The teacher had the girls at one table and the boys at another. The girls table consisted of Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, and Rin. They boys table consisted of Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo. Once the teacher called out that everyone was done with their cards the children began to hand out their gifts.

Kagome quickly made her way to Inuyasha, "Here you go Inuyasha and Kikyo is waiting over there to give you hers."

Inuyasha smiled at his gift it was a box of Hershey kisses one of his favorite candies he gave Kagome a hug. "Thanks Kagome and here is yours from me."

Kagome took her gift and watched as Inuyasha made his way over to her sister. She finished handing out her gifts which was candy hearts for Miroku, Koga, and Shippo and plastic heart shaped rings as well as candy hearts to Sango, Ayame, and Rin. After everyone had exchanged their gifts and Kagome had given their teacher Ms. Kaede her chocolate rose they all took their seats.

Curiosity getting the better of her Kagome asked, "Hey Rin who did you make your card for?" Since Rin and herself where the only two that still had their cards they made that morning.

Rin smiled brightly, "It is for my momma and daddy so I have to wait to get home to give it to them. What about you Kagome you still have yours too?"

Kagome blushed, "It is for my crush."

All the girls giggled but were also curious. Kikyo spoke up before any of the others, "I did not know you had a cruse Kagome. Who is it?"

All the girls pulled closer to her as Kagome's blush deepened. "It is Rin and Inuyasha's big brother Sesshomaru."

All the girls gasped at that and Sango asked, "So you are giving it to him a recess?"

Kagome nodded her head blush still in place.

Kikyo giggled, "The card is not all she got for him either."

All the girls asked what else she got and Kagome pulled out a box for them to see. She had to have her mother's help but it turned out just like she wanted. The box was red with gold lace around the edges and when Kagome opened it to show it to them all the girls giggled. Her mother had helped her carve a dog out of the chocolate and since her mother was friends with their parents and had seen all of them grow she had also seen Sesshomaru's true form as did Kikyo and Kagome and that is exactly what it looked like. Kagome loved his true form she thought he was so pretty.

Rin smiled brightly, "I am sure he will love it Kagome. It looks just like him in his true form!"

Kagome sighed in relief if Rin said he would like it then he would. Ms. Kaede told them all it was time for recess and Kagome grabbed her gifts and headed for the door. She was disappointed when she did not see him outside though. She looked all over the playground for him but could not find him anywhere. She still had not found him by the end of recess so she went back inside with a frown on her little face.

Rin noticed first, "What is wrong Kagome why didn't you give Sesshomaru his gifts?"

Kagome looked at Rin tears in her eyes, "I couldn't find him anywhere."

Rin patted her back, "Don't worry Kagome remember you and Kikyo are coming home with us today."

That brighten Kagome right up because she had forgotten all about it. When it was time to go home Kikyo, Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha were waiting for Mr. or Mrs. Tashio to come get them. They were surprised when Sesshomaru stood at their classroom door waiting for them though.

Inuyasha looked at him curiously, "Where are mom or dad?"

Sesshomaru smiled at them, "They are in the car waiting for us. They picked me up early because I had to get something for someone."

They all nodded their heads and followed him to the car. Kagome stared at the ten year old smiling happily she would give him his gift in the car. When they got to the van Sesshomaru climbed into the very back Kagome following and then Rin Inuyasha and Kikyo sat in the middle seat and Mr. and Mrs. Tashio was in the front.

Waiting for all of them to buckle in Mrs. Tashio asked, "So how was your day little ones?"

All the children began speaking to her at once except Kagome and Sesshomaru. She laughed as they all told her about their day.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye and pulled out his gifts, "Happy Valentine's Day Sesshomaru my momma helped me with your gift but I did the card all by myself. I hope you like it."

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and opened his gifts then turned wide eyes to her with a beaming smile. "Thank you Kagome it is perfect. I got you something too that is why I left early today but you have to wait until we get to my house to get it."

Kagome nodded her head and could not keep the blush off of her little face. Izayoi smiled knowingly as did Touga they knew Kagome had a crush and Sesshomaru but they also knew that Sesshomaru liked her as well because even at his young age his beast had chosen the one it wanted to spend its life with and that was Kagome. They pulled up to their house and all of the children piled out Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and lead her to the living room with her eyes closed.

He stopped and placed her facing her gift, "Okay Kagome you can open your eyes now."

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. It was a life size teddy bear of Sesshomaru's true form.

She threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru I love it!"

Sesshomaru smiled and hugged her back he just knew she would like it.

**I do not own Inuyasha!**


End file.
